


Valentine's Day

by WinchestersUniverse



Series: Valentine's Day [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Smut, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersUniverse/pseuds/WinchestersUniverse
Relationships: Jensen Ackles & Reader, Jensen Ackles & You, Jensen Ackles/Reader, Jensen Ackles/You
Series: Valentine's Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672474
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

*Bzzz bzzz bzzz*

“A minute! A minute!” You rush to your phone and take the call.

“Hey sweetheart, how are you today?”

“Gen! Hey girl, well good, like pretty good. What about ya?”

“Same, do ya got any plans for today and the rest of the week-end?”

“Beside tinkering? Nope I’m all yours if ya want.” She chuckles.

“God you and your car… Anyway, take some stuff, your bikini and get your ass at home as faster as possible!”

“Alright, I’ll see ya soon then! Bye girl.” You chuckle and you both hung up. You met Gen when moving in Austin 3 years ago at the supermarket with her kids. You met on other occasions then you talked a lot and became very good friends, you met Jared too but not Jensen. Well you did, but 30 seconds here and there when it’s not in supernatural, you’re a fucking big fan with a tiny crush on the guy but he’s Jensen Ackles and you’re, well… you and unfortunately Gen and Jared are aware of that tiny thing. He must be super busy between is acting career, his brewery and all… Anyways, you’re closer to Gen than everyone else, she’s like you’re big sis ya know? Even the kids call you auntie Y/N, they’re so adorable. But they call you like that ‘cause you’re pratically living with 'em, you’re at their house every week-end and everytime you can go. You do have an easy job that you love and it can pay your bills so it’s all that matters. Your family lives in the state of Washington so you don’t see them very often, so what you got here is your house, your beloved car and your friends in an awesome city and for now, in the very warm month of February. Returning to our story, you pack some stuffs and rush to your car texting Gen you’ll be there in less than 15. Once here, you park your car and climb out before being assaulted by 3 little monsters.

“Auntie! Auntie!”

“Hey kids, how are you?” They smile at you and Odette pulls at your pants asking to take her in your arms. You all get inside and find Gen in the kitchen making some fruit juices.

“7 juices? Is there an army here?” She chuckles and hugs you.

“I missed you Y/N.” Now it’s your turn to chuckle.

“I was away from you like, for 2 days.”

“Still. Did you take your bikini?”

“It’s on me.”

“Good.” She smirks. She goes outside, helped by you to get the juices near the pool.

“Would you take the kids with you at the pool? I’m gonna take my bikini on and I’ll be right back! By the way, Jared’s coming with Jensen!”

“Okay! Wait, what?!” SHIT SHIT SHIT. Oh come on, pull yourself together, he doesn’t know you so it’s okay. He won’t talk to ya. You still hear her chuckle as she walks away. Well, even if it means meeting Jensen, might as well be hot so you take off your t-shirt and short leaving you in nothing but your swimsuit. You choose a simple black bikini but it’s hugging your curves at the right places so it’s pretty good.

“Who wanna swim with me?”

“ME!!!!!” You chuckle as the three kids rush to you.

“Alright…Cannonball competition!!” You jump in the pool and they all follow you. As you mess around with the kids, Jared and Jensen get inside and are greeted by Gen. She kisses Jared and Jensen frowns.

“If you’re not playing with the kids, who’s with them?” She smirks.

“Oh it’s a friend, actually my best-friend Y/N who’s there. Ya know the one with that blue Chevy you like.” A blush creeps up his neck.

“Oh okay. ’m gonna change.” He quickly heads to the bathroom to arrange himself. Why didn’t she tell Jared and him that you were comin’? Like goddamn, you’re literally the Gen’s super hot friend. Okay don’t be a chicken and sit on the edge of the pool. He takes off his shirt, takes a swimsuit on and changes his shoes for flip-flops before heading outside.

“Man it’s very hot for February, like 80° hot.” Jared chuckles.

“Yeah totally agree but I can’t tell I’m happy seeing my kids and gorgeous women around my pool.” Jensen chuckles as Jared smirks.

“Yeah you tell me.”

“C'mon let’s go.” As they walk to the pool, Jared joins his wife and takes a sit on the edge of the pool. Jensen, him, got his eyes locked on your frame. You’re lying on your towel on a deckchair, sunglasses on as you tan under the warm sun.

“Hey Jensen! Earth to Jensen!” Gen chuckles as he turns his head to her.

“Huh?”

“It’s not polite not saying hi to a girl.” Both her and Jared smirk and he shakes his head.

“Yeah right.” You look at Jensen comin’ to you. He’s all muscles, freckles and tanned skin. God, what a sight. Hopefully your bikini’s black 'cause they’re alsmot all ruined right now. He approaches you and takes a sit on the deckchair next to yours, you take off your sunglasses and sit up smiling.

“Hey, I’m Jensen, you must be Y/N right?” You blush as he looks at you, olive green eyes searching your Y/C/E ones.

“I am.” You smile brightly and get up, heading to the delicious juices Gen prepared, followed by the green-eyed man. Gen smiles shaking her head as she sees Jensen’s eyes stuck on your ass.

“If it works, they’re gonna make a hell of a couple together.” She whispers to her husband and he chuckles.

“You betcha.”

“So… huh since when do ya know them?” You take a sip of the green juice.

“I’d say 3 years but I won’t ask you 'cause I already know the answer.” He looks at you frowning.

“Huh? Oh. Okay. Supernatural fan?”

“Hell yeah.” You smirk.

“She’s a Dean girl!” Gen shouts behind you and you just want to die. You look like a tomato right now as he smirks at you.

“Oh? Is that so?”

“And how do ya think the Malibu over there came here?”

"It’s yours?”

“Yeah. She’s my baby.” You smile goofily and he chuckles.

“Well, she’s awesome.”

“Thank ya. I built her starting from sratch.” You smile proudly and he looks at you in awe.

“Woah, that’s wow.”

“Later, I’ll take you on a ride if ya want.”

“With pleasure.” He smiles brightly.

“Hey lovebirds, come here!” They laugh when you both turn at the same time wide eyes.

“Shut up.” You chuckle and make your way to the couple.

“It’s time to eat something, lunch is inside.”

“Oh god, Gen thank you.”

“Oh man, you’re exactly like Dean in the real life.”

“Oh am I?”

“Totally.” He backs you up to the edge and smirk.

“What?” You squeal as he takes you in arms bridal style and throws you in the water. In the water, you look up at him.

“Oh ya think ya think you’re gonna get away with it?” You grab his ankles and pull him towards you so he falls in the pool. You laugh and squeal again when he takes you in his arms again, both of you laughing like two kids.

“Aaah let me go!

"As you wish!”

“No no no no not in the pool Jensen aaah!” As he lets you go, you wrap yourself around him, your arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

“Okay okay lets eat shall we?” You nod and unwrap yourself from him before getting out the pool. Once dry, you head inside and take a sit next to Jensen, not that you have the choice since the whole family is sitting next to another, and start to eat.

“Y/N, ya think you can help me this afternoon? I’ve to go shopping, need a dress for after tomorrow night.”

“Oh huh yes yeah, if ya want.” You turn to Jensen and smile.

“I can take you on a ride after that or another day?”

“Sounds good to me.” He winks and your blush doesn’t go unnoticed, Gen elbows Jared and he smirks.

“Ya know what? I’ll go with Gen and the kids, have fun.”

“Huh okay, thanks Jared.” He smiles. Later in the day as the Padaleckis are outside in town, you decide to swim a bit as Jensen’s somewhere in the house before taking on your shorts.

“Hey Jensen you there?”

“Yup! What’s up?”

“I’m heading back to my house, I’ve to take something and come back, you wanna go with me or you wanna stay here? I won’t be long.”

“No huh it’s fine, I’m coming with ya, just wait a sec.”

“Okay, I’ll wait in the car.” 5 minutes later, he approaches the car and open the passenger door.

“You want me to drive?”

“You’re already driving Baby, I’m sure you can handle my car. But if you don’t want to, I’ll drive her.” He smirks.

“No no, it’s fine, just tell me where you’re going.”

“Alright.” After 15 minutes of driving, he parks your car in front of the house and you both get out of it.

“Have a beer, take a sit, watch the TV, mi casa es su casa.” He follows you in the kitchen.

“Please don’t slap me if I do that.” You turn around to face him.

“Do wh-” He crashes his lips onto yours pinning you against the central island caging you between is arms. He really is a good kisser that sexy fucker. You’ve never been this turned on in your entire life. When you break for air, he looks at you and licks his lips. You turn around and go to the couch.

“Look Y/N I’m sorry if it wa-” You push him onto it and straddle his laps before kissing him hard earning a groan from him.

“You’re really superhot miss Y/N.” He sucks at your pulsepoint and you moan his name.

“Right back at ya.”

“Oh fuck.” He grunts when you begin to grind against him, he runs his hands down your back to squeeze your ass before unlacing your bikini top. He moves so he’s now lying on the couch and you rip open his shirt before running your hands on his covered torso. You nip at his jaw and smile when you feel his abs tightening under your touch.

“God I want you so bad.” He grabs your face and kisses you sloppily. He sits up and you take off his shirt as he unbuttons your shorts. He manages to take off your shorts along with your panties before kissing you again. You rest your forehead against his as you palm him through his pants.

“No foreplay, I need you. Now.” You whisper against his ear before he pulls your lower lip between his teeth and you slide his pants and boxers down his legs freeing his stiff cock. He sits up and kneads at your breasts, massaging them as you whimper. You look up at him and look into his lustful eyes.

“Ride me baby.” You let out a shaky breath as he puts his hands on your hips. He hisses in pkleasure as you grip his cock giving a few pumps before placing the tip at your entrance. As you sink down onto him, you grip at his shoulders and pant into his mouth.

“Fuck. You’re so tight and wet.” His head falls back on the couch and yours in the crook of his neck whimpering.

“And you’re fucking huge.” You begin to roll your hips slowly as he kisses and nips at your throat. His hands drift lower to squeeze your asscheeks and help you riding him.

“Christ Y/N, oh my god you feel so good.” He sits up so you’re pressed to his chest and you let out a strangled moan as he thrusts up into you knocking the air outta your lungs.

“God, please fuck me.” He grunts and flips you around so he’s on top of you.

“Spread your legs for me like a good girl.” You do as he asked biting your lower lip as he growls low in his throat.

“Gonna take good care of ya baby.” He kisses a path from your navel to your lips and thrusts into, slides out and slams back in before setting a harsh pace.

“Oh god you feel so good play with your tits for me.” As he feels you tightening around him, Jensen quickens his pace until he pounds into you earning choked moans and quick cries.

“I’m-I Jens-gonna-fuck!”

“C'mon Y/N cum for me.” And you just needed that to let your orgasm wash over you, you moan loudly his name as you cum, your boding shaking as waves of pleasure hit you. A few pumps of his hips and Jensen thrusts deep inside of you as he cums moaning your name. A couple of minutes later, he pulls out of you and kisses you.

“I think we should take a shower.” He smirks and you smile shaking your head.

“Huh huh, an actual shower Ackles.” You both chuckle.

“Yeah I think we can do that but I won’t promise that I’ll keep my hands to myself, you’re way to hot to promise that.” You blush and he tilts your chin so he can kiss you again.

“Damn, we look like two horny teenagers who can’t stop kissing.” You giggle and lead him to the bathroom. 10 minutes later, you’re both ready to come back to Jared and Gen’s.

“Oh huh by the way, before all that, you wanted to come here for something no?”

“Oh yeah right! Thank ya.” You peck his lips and rush to the garage followed by the green-eyed man.

“You’re kidding right?” You turn to him frowning.

“What?”

“Jared told me you were a huge fan of cars but I didn’t expected that! That’s awesome! Oh my god!”

“Oh you talk about my cars? My little paradise. It was my dream when I was a kid, having a tiny house with a huge garage to have a lot of cars. So far all I’ve got is here.”

“Holy shit, you’ve a replica of Baby?”

“Of course duh! I built her too. In fact, each car you see here, I built it with some help of course but 90% of me. Even the paint.”

“So you’re sort of a mechanic?”

“Kinda yeah, I build or rebuild cars for people and they pay me for that.”

“Wow.”

“You want to ride her?”

“I can?” You chuckle as he looks at you like a kid in a candy store.

“You can, I mean who wouldn’t let Dean Winchester drive a '67 Chevy Impala? But dude, watch out, that’s my Baby so I’m totally Dean Winchester for my cars. No scratch.”

“A girl after my own heart.” He moans as you give him the keys.

“Let’s go.” He pulls the car out of the garage and parks it behind the Malibu. 15 minutes later, you both are in front of the house laughing and clinging one to another.

“Well well well, look at that. You showed him your collection I see.”

“I was searching something and he saw Baby so…” Gen chuckles and Jared smirks.

“I see you had fun then.” Both you and Jensen blush as you see the purple mark on your neck and shoulders. You clear your throat and head inside.

“Y/N, come with me, I need to show you my dress!” She wraps her hand around yours and rush to her room.

“So… Did it worked?” She wiggles her eyebrows.

“Worked? What worked? Oh okay. Yeah it worked. Wait. What? You planned this?” She laughs.

“Of course I-we planned this. Jared owes me 50 bucks by the way.”

“I just did fuck Jensen Ackles. Shit.”

“Eww. Please I don’t wanna know thanks.” You chuckle.

“Look at that. I’ll wear it on Valentine’s Day, beautiful huh?”

“Woah, it’s amazing I love it! It’ll looks good on you.” She thanks you and you both go back downstairs. Just as you are at the foot of the stairs, Jensen shows up.

“Hey Y/N huh, I was- I was wondering if huh you would. Would you want to go on a date with me?” You look at him wide-eyes and Gen pushes you towards him.

“I guess yes, yes that would be awesome.” You smile and he takes you in his arms before kissing you. Behind you, Gen squeals but everything fades as he kisses you. Soon, the end of the day comes and after taking dinner, Jensen comes back to his house as well as you but when you’re arrived, he calls you.

“Hey.”

“Hey beautiful, for our date, I come to pick you up at 7?”

“Sounds perfect to me, do I need to pick up a dress? Matching costume partner?” He chuckles.

“A dress will be fine, will my red pick-up truck be fine to pick you up?”

“Only if you got classic rock blasting in it.”

“Perfect then.” He sighs and you frown.

“Hey, what’s up?” You take off your shoes and take a sit on your bed.

“It’s just- I’ll sound ridiculous.”

“Come on, I won’t bite you. Unless you want but…” He chuckles.

“I miss you already, I miss touching you.”

“Well…we could do as if we were together right now?” Your now husky voice makes him groan.

“Phone sex? God baby.”

“Is that a yes?” He just hums and you bite your lower lip.

“Then strip.”

“Bossy? Mmh girl I like that.” You chucke as you feel the smirk through his voice. Soon, you hear him unbuckle his belt and the sound of his clothes falling on the floor.

“Good boy. Now lay on the bed and imagine me crawling on it until I’m in-between your legs.” He sighs happily as you assume he’s slowly pumping himself.

“Are you on your bed?” You hum.

“Good then touch yourself for me, I wanna hear your noises babe.” You untie your hair, get rid of your shorts, shirt and underwear before lying on the bed. You do as he asks and soon, the both of you are panting and moaning.

“Jay I’m close.” You whimper and he grunts.

“God me too, cum for me now.” You both cum at the same time, both southing each other’s name before trying calming your breathes.

“Woah that was…”

“Awesome, first time I did it, I love it.” You chuckle.

“Come on babe, it’s time to sleep. G'night.”

“'Night, see you soon.” you both hung up and fall asleep. Valentine’s Day comes way too soon for your liking, especially the afternoon. Gen calls you.

“Hey girl, how you doing?”

“Pretty well, I was about to dress up for tonight.”

“God yes, dress up and facetime me after! I wanna know how you’re looking.” You chuckle.

“Yeah okay, see ya very soon then!” For tonight, you decided to wear a red blood satined mermaid dress with spaghetti straps, a pair of black stilettos and your hair tied in a ponytail. With that, some mat red lipstick and mascara. You push the facetime button and Gen anwsers right away.

“Wow babe, you’re stunning! Smokin’ hot!” You laugh blushing a bit.

“Thanks. You, show me what are you looking!”

“Alright alright, hang on a sec.” She wedges her phone against a pile of books and takes some steps back turning in a sens then in the other.

“Wow, you’re gorgeous Gen, Jared’s gonna love it!”

“He does yeah. Oh god, it’s time, I need to go, bye!”

“Bye!” You look at your phone and see 6.45pm. You finish your things and it’s soon almost 7pm.

*Hey babe, I’m here in 5.* You smile at the text, head downstairs, grab your purse, look at your butt in the mirror and Jensen is here. You open the door and freeze. Holy shit how can this man be so hot? He’s wearing a black tux that hugs the right places with a bowtie and a ring on his right hand.

“Woah, you’re stunning.” You blush

“Right back at ya.”

“Shall we?” He offers you his hands that you take, smiling.

“Where are you taking me?”

“You’ll see.” He smirks and pulls the pick-up on the road.

“Gotta say, your truck is awesome.” Once arrived, you recognize the brewerie and smile.

“Oh, so you’re taking me at your house.”

“We can say that yes.” He parks in front of it and get out before opening your door.

“What a gentleman.” He leads you inside the brewery and you smile at the sight. The only light source is from some candles on a tiny round table that’s covered in a red tablecloth and rose petals.

“Wow this is beautiful Jensen, wow.” He walks you to the table.

“Here.” You take a sit.

“Have a beer?”

“Oh please we’re in a brewerie I’d prefere a fruit juice.”

“Smartass huh?” You smirk. We’ll pass the dinner, some good food, some beers, wine and some chocolates, yeah ya know typical yet very good dinner for a Valentine’s date. As he pours wine into your glasses, you get up and sit on his laps bridal style.

image  
“Wha-” He chuckles and you look at him, your eyes full of lust. You kiss him and nip at his jaw.

“I want you Jensen.”

“I figured baby.” He secures his arms around you as you arms yours around his neck and he gets up, walking outside to reach his house. Once in the house, fueled by desire thanks to your little noises and sloppy kisses, he rushes to his room and lies you on the bed.

“God baby I love you so much.” He traces a path of kisses from your mouth to your neck and the top of your breasts. You get up and wiggle out of your dress as he takes off his jacket and unbuttons his shirt and pants. He groans when he sees you standing in front of him in nothing but panties and stilettos.

“You’ll be the death of me sweetheart.” You walk to him slowly, your lower lip between your teeth, and help him unbuttoning his shirt popping 'em one after the other as he looks down at you. After taking his shirt off of him, you take off your heels before kneeling down in front of him and unbuckle his belt, sliding his pants down his legs. He kicks his shoes off and throws his pants somewhere in the room. Jensen motions you to get up and you do then he backs you up to the bed and you giggle as you fall on it. But soon, your giggles fade as you look right into his eyes, pure lust consumed them. He licks his lips and crawls on the bed, a primal growl rumbling deep in his chest causing heat pooling between your legs.

“Jens-”

“Shh baby, ’m gonna take care of you.” He traces a path of kisses from your navel to your breasts taking on nipple in his warm mouth as he flicks his thumb over the other making you moan and bucking your hips against his already hard cock. He then mouths just above the hem of your panties before sliding them down your legs. His mouth goes back onto yours in a heated kiss shushing your moan as he slides one then two of his thick fingers inside of you pumping 'em in and out slowly yet harshly.

“Fuck, you’re so wet.” You both moan and you buck your hips on his hand and he quickens his pace. You arch your back and cling at the sheets.

“Oh fuck I’m gonna cum!” He flicks his tongue on your clit and it’s sending jolts of electricity in every fiber of your body as your climax hits you like a freight train. As you recover from your first climax, he licks his fingers clean and takes off his boxers before pumping himself. You moan his name and his frame covers yours as he kisses your neck and sucks at your pulsepoint. His head finds the crook of your neck as you grip his cock and slowly pump him before guiding him at your entrance.

“Make love to me Jensen.” He spreads your legs and you both hiss in pleasure as he sinks down into you. He rests his forehead against yours and braces himself on his elbows before beginning to thrust.

“Oh my god yes.” Your eyes roll back into your skull as he quickens his pace, pounding into you making the headboard slam against the wall. You grip at his hair and moan loudly each time he’s driving into you, rolling your hips to match his pace. Soon, his pace slows and becomes more erratic and you slide a hand between your bodies, circling your clit.

“Yes baby, come on.”

“Oh my god Jensen, fuck I’m gonna come, yes!” You’ve nerver been fucked so hard and damn what does it feel good. A few hard pumps of his hips and you’re coming again, waves of pleasure going through your body.

“Please Jay, come for me.” He places his head in the crook of your neck as he spills himself deep inside of you, moaning your name as he cums hard. Pulling out of you, he peppers kisses on your mouth and neck then lies down next to you, both of you trying to recover your breathes.

“Wow, that was the bestest sex I’ve ever had.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day baby.” He pulls you into him and kisses you.


	2. Chapter 2

As you slowly open your eyes, you roll over to find the place next to yours empty and cold. You stretch and get up before grabbing your panties along with one of his shirts and tip toeing out of the room as the smell of coffee and bacon hits your nostrils. As you walk to the kitchen, you tie your hair in a messy bun and yelp when you hit something solid who seems to chuckle, you look up and smile as Jensen looks at you.

“Mornin’.” He wraps his arms around your middle and pulls you into him.

“Hey yourself.” He brushes his lips against yours before smiling against them as he hears your stomach growling.

“Hungry?”

“Kinda.” Yiou both chuckle and he leads you inside. You take a sit arounbd the kitchen island as he puts a plate full of bacon and eggs and a coffee.

“Ya got anything to do today?”

“Hum…Just need to change and check if there’s any call for work and that’s it. Why?”

“Well, would ya want to spend the day with me? I need to check on the brewery, do some supplies and… I think that’s it.”

“Alright then. Just let me go back to my house and I’ll join you at the brewery?”

“Works for me.” As you head back to the room, he slaps your rear and chuckles as you glare at him. 30 minutes later, you’re at your house and rush to your shower with some clothes, especially your overall. Yeah, on your way back, you got a phonecall from Mike, one of your friend, about a red ‘58 Pontiac Fury in good shape that someone’s selling and you’re gonna buy it so, work clothes and some tools have to be with you. Once showered and ready, you call Jensen.

“Hey what’s up?”

“Your need to do some supplies is really urgent?”

“Huh no, why?”

“I got a call from a friend, Mike that we’re gonna meet about a car I searched and he found it. You mind if I take you with me to drive her back?” Silence.

“Hey, if you can’t or don’t want to, just say it.”

“No no no, you’re kidding me? Of course I wanna go with you. I can’t miss seeing you at work, bent over a car.” You roll your eyes as you hear the smirk in his voice.

“Shut up. I’m on my way to the brewery, I’ll pick you up in 10.”

“Yes ma'am.” He hungs up and your phone rings again, Gen.

“Hey! How are ya?”

“I’m fine and you?”

“Well pretty good. I’m about to go buy a new car that you’ll need to see by the way, I even may let you drive her.” You both chuckle.

“Right well, the boys are with Jared in town so if you want me to go see her, I’m here.”

“Okay then, I think in a couple of hours she’ll be at home.”

“Alright, see ya in a couple of hours!” She hungs up and 5 mintes later, you park your car at the brewery and get out before heading inside. As you cross the room, you head to the counter to get some beer.

“Hey excuse me, did you see Jensen around? I’m Y/N a-”

“Yeah, we know who you are, he won’t be long, just a phonecall and he’ll be there.”

“Thanks.” You both smile and you head outside to take a sit enjoying the warmth.

“Hum. Hello, can I talk to you?” You turn to see a teenage boy, you smile and motion him to take a sit.

“Hey, sure, what’s up?”

“Are you Y/N from Y/L/N old cars restoration in town?” You smile.

“I am yeah. What can I do for you?”

“Well hum I- I’m a huge fan of your work. Each time I go in town, I’m passing by your garage. And hum, I was wondering- I’m searching someone who could teach me how to do what you’re doing.”

“Okay. Hum, right now, I’m here to pick up a friend to go buy a new car but you can give me your number and come to my garage when you can, we’ll discuss and I think I’ll find you something to do. Works for you?”

“Yeah that’s awesome, thank you so much miss Y/N.”

“You’re welcome, now go join your friends.” You wink as he smiles and goes find 'em.

“Who was he?” You turn around and see Jensen standing before you.

“A future employee I think, you have in front of you a future mentor.” You check on your phone and grab his hand.

“We need to go now, I hate being late, you’re lucky I came with my baby.” He chuckles as you push him in the car and run to the driver’s place. Once you’re in it, you start her up and pull the car on the road.

“So, where are we going?”

“Waco, Mike will be waiting for us.”

“'kay.” A hour later, you both are near the house, he chuckles as he sees you smile ear to ear like a kid.

“What car are you buying?” You take a deep breath and pull over in front of the house.

“'58 Plymouth. Red and white, pure beauty.”

“Wait wait wait. So you’re telling me you’re going to buy the replica of Christine?”

“I surely am.”

“Shit, this is awesome.” You both get out and Jensen follows you.

“Hey Mike, sir. I’m Y/N and this is Jensen, my friend.”

“Hello, wanna see the car?”

“Hell yeah.” You all follow the guy to the garage, he uncovers the car and you smile to yourself. This is the car. You walk around, tracing her lines and analyzing every part of her. Jensen comes next to Mike as he looks at you.

“She really is good at that huh?”

“The best. Just look at her.”

“Can you open the hood please?” He nods and opens it so you check if the splendid V8 is okay. You check inside and take a sit behind the wheel and verify all the things you wanted to check.

“Okay, it’s good for me. The car is in good shape, just have to change the tires and refresh the inside and also clean up what’s under the hood but that’s it. Same price?”

“Yep young lady.”

“Then, you got yourself a deal.” He hands you the keys as you smile and you pay him before Jensen and Mike join you.

“So?”

“This '58 Plymouth Fury is mine and…-you give the keys to Jensen- you’re gonna drive her to the garage.” He grins and goes behind the wheel as you walk to your car with your friend.

“Thanks Mike, you’re awesome. If you pass by tomorrow, I’ll be workin’ on that beauty. And huh… I’ve something to ask you.”

“I’m all ears.”

“Alright. There’s a kid who came to discuss with me and he kinda asked me if he could learn how to do what I’m doing, I told him to come at the garage. But how do I teach something I’ve always did to someone who never done it before?”

“It won’t be easy, you’ll need to be patient but you’ll do it 'cause you’re awesome.”

“Thanks Mike, for eveything. Drive safe and I see you tomorrow.” You hug him and he gets in his car before driving away as Jensen parks the car next to yours. You turn to him and smile.

“Ready cow-boy?”

“I am if you are.”

“Okay then go first, test her. Accelerations, the brakes, bends for the road holding, in short everything. I wanna know how she is on the road.”

“Alright boss.” You chuckle and shake your head as he pull her on the driveway, followed by you. A large couple of hours later, Jensen parks the car next to yours on the brewery’s parking lot.

“Hold on a second, I’m gonna take a pic of my babes for instagram. New car, new pic.” He turns to you.

“Ya got instagram?”

“Of course, who doesn’t?”

“You got a point there.” He takes his phone and wraps an arm around your shoulders.

“Let’s take a pic together with the cars.”

“Really?”

“Well… yeah, why not?” You shrug and he tickles you earning some chuckles from you as he takes the picture.

“Stop! Stop it!” You both laugh and stops tickling you.

“Alright alright I’m don-“ You look at him pouting and he smiles.

“I swear I’m done.”

“Alright. So now mister tickles, can you take a picture of me and my cars please?”

“Mmh I don’t know…“

"Please?”

“Better.” You roll your eyes as he smirks. After taking a few pictures, he hands you back your phone.

“Wanna take a drink?”

“Yeah, just a sec. I need to call Gen.” He nods and takes a sit on the car. You tell Gen you’re finally stayin’ at FBBC for longer than expected.

“All good, I’ll wait on my car while you take some pics.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Some girls who’re there want to take photos Jay. Remember, you’re Jensen Ackles dude.” You chuckle as he turns around.

“Hey! Do you want me to take some photos for you?”

“Hum… Actually can you huh- can you come with us for the photos? If you want of course.” Jensen chuckles as he looks at you, taken aback.

“C'mon Y/N don’t be shy.” He smirks.

“Oh you, shut your face squirrel.” You poke him in the ribs and he wraps his left arm around your shoulders and his right one around one of the girls. After that, you both head inside and take a sit at the counter, ordering two beers

“At this car” You cheer and take a sip

“So… When do ya have to go?”

“Already wanna get rid of me?” You both chuckle and you take a sip.

“Shut up, you know what I mean.”

“Yeah. Well at the end of the week. By the way, I’ve something to ask you.” You nod and he takes a deep breath.

“So… I have this thing in New York City with Jared. Gen will come with him, so I was wondering if you were okay to come with me?” A blush creeps up his neck and cheeks and you smile at his cuteness.

“Of course I wanna come with you.” His face turns into a wide smile, he kisses your cheek and hugs you tight.

“Behave Ackles we’re in public.” You smirk and he rolls his eyes. At the end of ther day, Jensen parks the car in your garage.

“Tomorrow, I’m working here so if you need me, you know where I’ll be.”

“Alright miss Y/N. I’ll pass then and, pack your bags gor a week, we’ll pick you up at 9 in the morning.”

“'kay.” You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him into a long and sweet kiss. When he pulls back, he pulls you into him and looks down at you as you bite your lower lip.

“I really do love you Jensen Ackles.” He growls and kisses you hard. Friday comes soon, too soon for your liking and your phone doesn’t stop buzzing.

“Hey Mike, how are ya?”

“Hey girl, you’re out of town for how long?”

“A few days, a week top but I’ll be joinable anytime.”

“Okay, I checked the schedule and our planning, no big clients while you’re away.”

“Good, okay then we stay in touch if something happens.”

“Okay, have fun.”

“Thanks Mike.” You hung up and call Gen.

“Hey what’s up?”

“How can this be so easy? I mean what and how many clothes are you taking for this event?” She chuckles.

“Okay Y/N, for New York you’ll need clothes that kick asses. Take comfy clothes, dresses, one for the red carpet, one for the gala and the dinner and if you want, I’ll lend you some of my clothes.”

“Okay, I do that. Thank ya so much girl.”

“You’re welcome, see ya in a bit!” You both hung up and you pack your stuff. 30 minutes later, Jared sends you a text.

*Hey girl, hope you’re okay with your packing, Gen and I are on our way to the plane. Jensen is going to pick you up in a few.*

*Hey Jared thanks, I’m finally done, thanks to your wife. See ya in a bit.* And just at this time, Jensen calls.

“Heya hot stuff.”

“Hey yourself, you ready?”

“I am.”

“Okay, we’re here in about 5 minutes.”

“'kay.” You just have time to take your stuff, verify everything in your house and Jensen’s here, you open the door and he smiles.

“Hey beautiful.” He kisses you and take your bags. Once in the car, you say hi to Cliff and he drives you to the airport. We’ll pass the blah blah blah on the plane and hop in NY.

“Y/N I hope you like photos 'cause once landed and in the airport, paparazzi will be there.” You tsk.

“And why do ya think I dressed up like this.” You smirk and she chuckles.

“That’s my girl.”

“Hope this time there won’t be rabbit food at dinner.” Jared chuckles as you all walk in the airport and Jensen rolls his eyes.

“Yeah but last time you ate it.”

“Because there was only that.” Gen sighs and cross her arm with yours.

“Come on Y/N, we’re gonna make an entry in the Padalecki’s way a couple of feet away from these dorks.” You laugh.

“We do that.” Once at the hotel, you unpack your stuffs.

“I’m headin’ outside with Gen after unpacking.” He wraps his arms around your middle.

“And here I thought I could have you for myself.” You chuckle.

“Not now hot stuff, maybe tonight after your red carpet. We’re going to do shopping, need to buy a dress.” He nuzzles in the crook of your neck.

“'kay, I’ll hand out with Jared then.” You turn around and peck his lips.

“Have fun.” He smiles and nods following you outside the room to the hall.

“Okay boys, I’m out with Y/N this afternoon, we’ll be back after buying some things but first, lets eat shall we?”

“Yeah, I’m starving right now.” Jared chuckles as Jensen’s stomach growls.

“Yeah, we can hear that.” After eating something together, Gen drags you to one of her favorite shops.

“You’ll see girl, this shop is absolutely awesome. In there, you’ll find the dress of your dreams.”

“Alright alright, lets find these dresses already, what do you have in mind for yours?”

“Nothing too fancy or expensive, this is not a really big event but I think I’ll search a black dress liiiiiike this one. Yeah, this one is really beautiful.” She picks out a black glittering dress split on the right thigh with only one shoulder.

“Gen, you found your dress. Now, let’s go find mine.” She smiles and follows you. As she’s texting Jared behind you, your eyes lay on the prettiest dress you’ve ever seen. A dark red satin evening dress, long sleeves, tight around the waist and fluffy like princess dresses. You turn to Gen.

“I found mine.” You smirk and she gasps.

“Wow, this is really amazing, that dress is…wow. Now, let’s take some stilettos and accessories.” 20 minutes later, you both are on your way back to the hotel when a bunch of girls stop you in the street.

“Oh my god Gen you’re so beautiful!” She smiles and wraps an arm around your waist.

“Hey, thank you. Here’s Y/N, she’s my best friend.”

“Heya.” You smile and the girls squeal.

“You both are so beautiful! Can we take some photos with you both?”

“Yeah, why not?” After that, you head to your room.

“I texted Jared, we have the room for ourselves. So we can dress up and put on makeup.”

“Awesome.” 45 minutes or so later, Jensen calls you.

“Hey baby.”

“Hey hot stuff, you okay?”

“Yup, Jared and I are going to head back to our rooms, I’ll be waiting for you in it while Jared changes in his room.”

“'kay, see ya in a bit.” You both hung up and 10 minutes later, Jared knocks on the door. You open it and he smiles.

“Wow Y/N you’re very beautiful.”

“Thanks Jared.” You hug him and head to your room. Once inside, you turn around and smile when you see Jensen with his back to you.

“Mmh what a sight.” When he turns, his smirk fades and he looks at you, mouth agape.

“Y/N you’re huh, you- you’re. So gorgeous and perfect.” He walks to you and kisses you.

“Thank you, you’re not so bad yourself.” He chuckles as you rearrange his bowtie.

“We gotta go babe.” You kiss his neck and he groans.

“I know Jay.” You breath out as he cups your ass. He kisses you sloppily and sighs when someone knocks on the door.

“Guys, we gotta go!”

“We’re comin’, just a sec.” You open the door and they smile.

“You’re so cute together.” You blush and Jensen wraps his arm around your waist.

“Let’s go, shall we?”

“Yep.” The four of you join the inside of the black SUV and 20 minutes later, Jared and Jensen get out of it, offering you their hand that you and Gen take with a smile before getting out of the car. You all are cheered by the crowd of fan and paparazzi outside, you look up at Jensen and he tightens his hold on you as he smiles. You smile as he whisper 'I love you" to you. As you walk to the red carpet with Jared and Gen ahead of you, you and Jensen are approached by journalists.

“Hi Jensen we heard you were comin’ with Genevieve Padalecki’s best friend, why are you with her?”

“Hey Jensen, who’s the mysterious girl with you?”

“Hello miss, where does your dress come from? You’re stunning!”

“Hi miss, what’s your name? Why are you with Jensen tonight?”

“Hey Jensen and Y/N, we heard you were coming to this red carpet together, is there something between you?”

“Hey guys, you’ll see soon!” You both walk a couple of feet and you both stop where all the photographers are, Jensen turns you to him.

“Hey, what are you doing?” You smile but he knows exactly what you’re meaning 'cause you already talked about his celebrity and all the crap that comes with it, and you both decided to keep it quiet. Apparently, he thinks about something else right now. He pulls you into him and wraps his arms around your middle as he looks down at you. He leans in and captures your lips in a sweet and passionate kiss which cause cheering, screams and cries from the supernatural fans. You bite your lower lip as he smiles and presses his lips to your ear.

“Now they all know that you’re mine.”


End file.
